Rescue
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon
Summary: One-Shot! Dick receives a call from Barbara...and it isn't goo. Can Dick save her in time?


**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **This one-shot is based on Hopeless Place by Marie Arlang so if you guys can check it out. New chapter for Road to Victory will be out soon.**

 **Dick and Babs are 17 and Dick is almost ready to become Nightwing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Robin was lounging on the couch with Artemis and Wally watching tv before Conner comes to turn it to static. Artemis was leaning her back against the arm of the couch as her feet were draped over Wally's lap.

They just got back from a mission and all of them were just too lazy to change into their civvies.

"Hey Rob, where's BG?" Wally asked out of the blue.

"Don't know, Bruce probably has her patrolling Gotham." He shrugged.

His personal cellphone rings in his utility belt. Robin checked the caller ID to see it was Babs.

"Speak of the devil, I'll be right back guys."

He got up to walk into his room and shut the door.

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" Dick smiled into his phone.

"Dick!" "Need...help...Joker...being held..."

He gathered that she sounded panicked and his brows knitted in rage.

"Where are you!?" He practically shouted into the phone.

"Track belt...not...enough time..." She grunted and the line went dead.

"BG?" "Batgirl!" "Babs, can you hear me?!" "Barbara?!" He called desperately.

Robin tried to calm himself down and put together the information she told him.

He scowled. "Joker...that son of a..."

Robin banged open the door muttering, "That son of a bitch, that son of a bitch!"

Without realizing it he crushed his phone in his hand.

Wally and Artemis sat up alarmed at his aggressiveness.

"Dude!" "What's going on?" Wally asked.

The commotion sent the rest of the team into the living room. Robin realizing what he done let the pieces of his phone fall limply from his hand.

He kept his jaw taunt still trying to regain his breath.

"Its personal, I've got to go and don't follow me!"

As he stalked off into the Zeta-Tubes everyone heard him mumble out "That son of a bitch!"

"What's wrong with Robin?" Zatanna asked worriedly.

"I don't know, we were chilling on the couch when he received a call from..." Artemis trailed off as her eyes widened.

"Who was he talking too?" Kaldur asked starting to get impatient.

"He was talking to Batgirl..."

Wally used his super speed to sprint to the entrance of the Zeta-Tubes. "She's in trouble we have to go help them!"

Kaldur nodded. "Right, M'gann follow Robin's tracker."

Robin made his way to an old abandoned toy factory. He glanced through the windows. Joker was no where to be found but Harley Quinn was. She seems to be sitting in an office overlooking the work area down below. In her hands was Barbara's utility belt. She was laughing down at something in the main work area.

As Robin moved to look at the next window he saw Bab's was in a giant glass box tied with chains on a chair. She was in her civvies. On the other side of the box was Joker's hyenas, Bud and Lou. His heart dropped into his stomach but then he let out a sigh of relief as there was a glass screen separating them from her. The only problem was that the screen was rising up an inch and a half or so every second. Robin could see Bab's struggling against the chains.

He grimaced as he launched himself through the window where Harley was.

"Boy Wonder!" "Great to see you, did you know that Batgirl is or should we say was the Commissioner's daughter?" She laughed.

"Let her go or I swear you won't see the light of day." He growled at her.

"Oh _please,_ like I wouldn't bring a little back up."

5 goons appeared through a door he failed to notice. Robin used all of his pent up anger out on them. The only thing to say is it sucked to be them.

He finished the goons in no time and Harley. Robin used his grappling gun to land on top of the box. Hearing a thump Barbara's shoulders sagged in relief at the sight of Dick.

Robin then took out his explosive gel to shatter only the top of the box. He easily balanced on the thin strip of glass serving as the screen that will determine life or death. He tossed knock out pellets from his belt at the hyenas rendering them unconscious.

Robin hopped down the glass screen and was able to cut through the chains releasing her.

"Thank God, you are okay." "Are you hurt at all?" He asked as panic started to rise in his voice.

Barbara placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm fine Dick, just some bruises and scrapes, nothing too serious."

Dick gently cupped her chin in his hand to turn her head from side to side assessing her injuries.

She was right as she only had minor injuries and nothing too serious.

The team launched silently into the office.

They stood however when they saw the goons and Harley tied and knocked out.

Wally, Arty and Zatanna looked at the busted window leading out into the main work area to see Robin and Babs.

"Isn't that the Commissioner's daughter?" Zatanna whispered to the team.

Some with puzzled looks saw the scene of the giant box.

Wally and Arty mentally curse themselves.

Barbara held the hand on her chin by her side.

"Thanks for saving me though, even if I really didn't need saving Pixie Boots."

Robin laughed.

"If it wasn't for me, you will be battled hyenas in a chair."

"Yeah, but I bet I would have won."

Robin nodded his head.

"You probably would beautiful. "

Barbara teased her fingers at the edge of his mask.

He gave her an easy smile letting her know its okay.

She easily removed his domino mask and placed it on the chair behind her. Robin had his back facing the office window so no one could see his face.

Robin wrapped his arms around her waist as hers was wound around his neck. He bent his head down slightly to meet her lips.

Up at the office M'gann squealed quietly while everyone else either had their eyes widen or mouths hung open. Wally, Artemis nor Roy was shocked however knowing both he bats identities and feelings towards each other.

"Did she just take off his mask?" Conner asked disbelievingly.

Kaldur nodded dumbly.

"Who cares, Robin just kissed her!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Is someone jealous Zee?" Artemis teased.

She snorted. "No, besides she probably gets rescued all the time. "

"Oh really, then you don't want to miss this then." Wally smirked.

Everyone got closer to the window to see what Wally was talking about.

Robin broke the kiss and reached behind him.

"Oh I also was able to snatch back your belt from Harley."

"Thanks Pixie Boots DaddyBats would have been pissed if I had to replace it." Barbara stated as she grabbed back her utility belt.

She gave Robin a chaste kiss on the lips as a thank you.

If the team wasn't shocked then they sure are now, some of their eyeballs are practically popping out of their sockets.

Zatanna numbly pointed to the scene.

"Commissioner's daughter is Batgirl..."

"They're so cute together." M'gann squealed again and side hugged Conner.

Conner wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Artemis, Roy and Wally smirked.

Robin put his mask back on.

"Come on beautiful, I still want you to get checked back at the med bay okay?" Robin told her.

"Fine, only because I know how you get."

Robin rolled his eyes good naturally.

Roy's eyes widen.

"Guys!" "We need to get back to the Cave before they do!"

That warning snapped everyone out of their gazes.

They boarded the bio ship and went full speed back.

The team was able to make back first just in time to get into normal positions.

 _Recognize Robin B-01_

 _Recognize Batgirl B-16_

"Rob!" "You're back!" Wally shouted.

"Sorry about the scare earlier the Joker was up to his usual tricks again, and BG came to help me."

The team tried, they tried really hard not to stare at them for too long.

"Um...why are you guys staring at us like that?" Batgirl asked them.

M'gann blurted out, "You guys are just so cute!"

They blushed crimson and gave them puzzled looks.

"Okay...well then we will be in the mission room if you guys need us."

They walked out of the living room.

"I'm sorry guys, I really, really tried to keep it together, but they are just so adorable!" M'gann ranted.

Wally and Artemis were in their original positions on the couch.

"How long do you think it will take for them to connect the dots to Robin's ID Baywatch?" Arty asked him.

He shrugged. "I still think it will be awhile."

The couple both sighed at the same time muttering, "Young love."

* * *

 **I liked writing this one, also please give some suggestions for some Dibs one-shots and even** **Spitfire bc I love some good Spitfire stories. Until next time! Stay Crazy.**


End file.
